Shells
by TheAmityOnFire
Summary: When Legend Cress dies, her mum swears for her children to become careers. A year later, Marina Cress is reaped. Her mother will not allow volunteers, and so begins the story of a young district 4 girl who wants to show her mum this is her hunger games. Not Legend's. Marina's. Let the sixtieth hunger games begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Reaping Day. I could be dead in a week….

I wake up, and walk out onto the balcony. My house is on the top of a cliff, and if you look down, you can see the whole district. My family expects me to volonteer, but you can tell, I don't want to. I hear the sea lapping , and I see the boats moving out. They will be back at 11:00 for the reaping. My name is in the ball 5 times, and good thing I don't take a teressea. I scarmble though the drawer, and find a sea-blue gown. I lay it on my bed, slip on my shoes, and begin to get dressed. I wear my hair out, in the typical district 4 flowing way. I walk back out on the balcony. I hear wailing. District 4 is a career district, we are expected to treat the games as a celebration. I enjoy watching the games, I must admit, but I can't see myself winning the games. I am skilled with a spear, but that's about it.

So I am nervous when 11 come along, I sign in a walk over to the 16 year old section. On 11, Mayor Dory walks out, with our bubbly escort Aphodite. Aphodite has 10 cm long fake nails,blue hair and a green flowing dress. Two large bowls sit on the stage, and Aphodite walks out wishing us Happy Hunger Games.

"Ladies first!" she mutters, and she dipps her hand into the bowl. She claws around there for a while, and with 10 cm long nails, I wouldn't blame her. She opens the paper and reads out in a clear voice, "Marina Cress"

Me? 5 in a million chance, and there are kids wo take teressea here to get in the reaping bowl more times.

"Any volenteers?"

My mother jumps forward and yells, "She doesn't need volenteers. No-one is going to volenteer!"

I walk up in tears. Aphodite trys to make it better. "Any volenteers" she yells. I only hear the wind. My mother rasies her hand again. "What did I say"

"MUM! I HAVE NO CHANCE!" I Yell.

"YOU ARE A CAREER, YOUNG LADY, ACT LIKE IT" she yells. She's just angry that my twelve yaer old sister was reaped last year, and was killed by the district 11 girl…I can still see her blood splattered on the side of the couracopia, Betrayed by her ally…Since then mum has vowed for us to be careers…and she has told me district 11 can not be trusted. I don't listen, surely district 11 is just a poor bunch of farmers, who don't have any water, when I can just walk to the sea, and purify the water I collect…

"Okay, now for the boys" Aphodite yells, shooting my mother a glance. "Dylan Zale-Kai!"

A strong boy steps forward, but I hear a faint, "I volenteer!" come from the boy sector, and he pushes Dylan back, and begins to walk forward instead.

"Shad Sender!" He yells "I am gonna win!". He sounds like he should be from district 2. Aphodite grins and we stand side by side. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Marina Cress and Shad Sender, the tributes for the sixtieth hunger games!"

We are directed to the train, where on the ground, I found a shell. I slip it in my pocket and walk on.

I watch our mentors, and past victors, Mags, Flynn and Coral get on the train. I get on, and my first thought was, SHINY…

Food was lined up along the wall, and there was a whole carraige for my bedroom. I fell on my bed, and it felt like clouds…

Better treat us well before we die

A few hours later I watch the reapings. I watch Radience, the girl from 1 walk to the stage. Her partner, Clos, volenteers for a twelve year old boy. From 2, I see Terra, a strong willed girl tell everyone not to volenteer. Victor, the male tribute, tells everyone on how he is going to live up to his name. From 3, I see Binary and Bolt get reaped, They don't look like much. I skip 4, I don't want to re watch the terror.

Then from 5, a pale quiet girl, Diana, I think her name was, got reaped but is quickly reaplaced by her older sister Nina. Atom, the boy dosen't get a volenteer, and Shad tells me he will die in seconds. District 6's tributes are two thin tributes Cara and Cooper, are almost in tears by the time the escort calls out their names. Maple, the girl from 7, volenteers for her sister Amber, and the male Oak, looks strong and sturdy. From 8 we have Athena and Bobbin, brother and sister. Intresting. Now we are at the poorer districts, kids going to certain death. 9. A small girl, Willow, with only the wind to take her place and, Barli, a boy that accepts his fate, walks to the stage, and tells nobody to volenteer, he wants to accept fate. 10. Eve and Angus, two weak people with no chance, in tears. The 11 escort, comforts Apple, and Thorn. Looks as sharp as his name. I am about to turn off the televison, when I see Zoe. Small, powerful and beautiful, she looks like a perfect ally. The district 12 male Ash, didn't stand out to me as much, he didn't look as strong as Zoe.

"Looks like a good bunch, Marina." Flynn says, walking in. A good bunch to die, I thought, thinking of Eve, Zoe, and all the others from the outer districts…

I begin to make a list, and cross of the people I don't want as allies. The remaining inculde, Radience, Clos, Terra, Victor,Nina, Maple, Oak, Athena, Eve, Thorn and Zoe. I decide, I don't want to be a career. I cross off Radience, Clos, Terra and Victor. The rest was jugemental.

Aphodite walks though the door, and says we have reached our destination. I see the Capitol, and tell myself, I have reached my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After we reach the Capitol, pushed through the crowd, I meet my prep team, Daphene, Sabrina nd Justice and my stylist Hero.

"As you know it is the opening ceremony tonight, and you will be dressed to represent your district's inustry. Fishing I belive."

I think back to eariler years. We have always been mermaids. Captured mermaids, free mermaids, vicious mermaids…

I look at him. "Mermaids? I want to be a free mermaid"

"No, I think that's overdone."

He produces a long gown that dissapered into the illusion of water the closer you got to the bottom. I slip it on while, Sabrina did my hair. Suddenly Hero pressed a button that made my whole body look like water and when I lifted my arms, wings of water appered.

"Oh, Hero, its lovely" I say. Shad appears with his chariot outfit on. We walked to our chariot, decorated with shells.

The athemn played, and I heard Radience joking around in her chariot. Her long blonde hair was out, a jeweled tiara on her head, and she looked like a queen. I saw the chariot roll out, with Binary and Bolt. Binary wore a black dress with a green beaded back. Bolt wore a suit. And before I knew it Shad and I where out, arms lifted, wings out. I look around. Zoe wore a blue dress with black dust while Ash was in a coal miners do-up. District 7 where trees, as always. Apple and Thorn wore a green grass skirt, and Apple had a blue sparkly shrit. Terra and Victor where dressed as rocks. Eve and Angus and in white suits to represent milk…

But all I could hear was the roar of the crowd.

"Welcome to the sixieth HUNGER GAMES" I heard some one yell, and the crowd hushed. President Snow was on the podium. "May the odds be ever in your.."

"Favor!" the crowd yells.

"This is the 60th Hunger games, a pagent of honour," he says reading from the cards, in his palm. "Do your district proud! Your sacafice has been known them and, we all thank you for your courage and sacrafice…' As if we had a choice, Snow. You pulled our names from a bowl. Literally. At least Mum will be chearing…probally for him, not me. She probalay threw a tomato at the distrcit 11 tributes. No, she threw a fish…

After, we ride up to the district 4 room. Aphrodite, flopped onto the couch. To me, it was even better than the train, and an even better way to prepare me for death…

I should really stop thinking of death, and enjoy this…

I just can't


End file.
